Skylanders: Apprentice
Skylanders: Apprentice is a spin-off in the Newlanders series. The game! For real! Description Become the apprentice of your favorite Skylander! Learn how they think, how they attack, or even how they eat food! Make many files, so you can be with many different Skylanders! Communicate with fellow apprentices online and see what they learnt from their masters! Everything is possible! Which Skylander would you want to have an apprenticeship with? Apprenticeship If You Chose Spyro At greeting: Hey! I heard we were having apprentices. What's your name? You: Woah! I can't believe I'm actually talking to Spyro! Spyro the Dragon! My name is (Insert Name Here). Well, hey (Insert Name Here). Pleasure to meet you. If You Chose Double Trouble At greeting: OOGA BOOGA! OOGA! You: What? My name? Oh, (Insert Name Here). If You Chose Pop Fizz At greeting: So you want to be an alchemist. It's easy really. Just a few ingredients. Oh, where are my manners! Want a drink? You: No, thank you. My name is (Insert Name Here) and, yeah, I want to be an alchemist. If You Chose Fryno At greeting: Hey! What do you want!? You: I'm here for... Fryno: Oh, apprenticeship, right. You: My name is... Fryno: You think I care about your name? You: Well, I will be your apprentice... Fryno: Rule Number 1 for Fryno apprentices! Never call people by their names. Give them nicknames, like Twinkletoes! You: You sound like a drill sergeant. Fryno: That Pill Sergeant, sucks! He needed that Dirt Shark to find him! If You Chose Drobot At greeting: (Robotic Voice) Greetings. You must be my apprentice. What name do you go by? You: That voice is crazy! And that's not your real voice?" Drobot: No. It is edited. Designed to intimidate my enemies. What is your name?" You: (Insert Name Here). Drobot: And you wish to be like me. A suit will do just the trick. Come along now. If You Chose Fright Rider At greeting: Hey, what's your name? You: I'm (Insert Name Here). Rider: Cool name... Woah! Easy there Ozzy. Want to be my apprentice? Then you're Ozzy's too. You: Can I get my own? Rider: Own what? You: Skeleton Ostrich. Rider: That's a bit exact. How about a good little sheep? You: I am not riding a sheep. Rider: Dragon? You: Woah! Awesome, yeah! Rider: *Holds out egg* Here. I got heaps of those babies. All hatching into dragons. You: Aww. I have to wait till it hatches? Rider: I waited for mine. You wait for yours. Trust me, dude, it's worth it. And his name will be? You: I'll call him (Insert Dragon Name Here). Rider: That name is awesome. Should have chosen it for Ozzy. Ozzy: (Snort) Rider: I know, I know. If You Chose Stealth Elf Stealth Elf: An apprentice! Finally! Spyro's been getting heaps. Anyway, what's your name? You: (Insert Name Here). How do you be a ninja? It is awesome! Stealth Elf: This brings me back to my apprentice days. I loved that tree. Of course, I had amnesia, so you probably can't relate. If You Chose Stink Bomb Stink Bomb: Hey. What's up? You: Eww! What stinks!? Stink Bomb: Sorry. Probably me. So, what's your name?